La luna
by Harye Lee
Summary: El sol amaba a la luna, tanto que dolía, el sol siempre se encargaba de iluminarla, era el único que podía hacerla brillar de esa manera. Pero la luna se fue, se alejó del calor del sol para formar su propia galaxia, no se llevó a la estrella, pero dejo morir al sol, me dejó cicatrices sin quererlo si quiera, pero a pesar de todo yo seguía amando a Levi, mi luna. Dios mío, haz que
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: snk no me pernece

Pareja: Riren

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, M-preg

* * *

Capítulo 1: Eren

Cuando era pequeño siempre soñé con tener una linda familia, con una casa pequeña, acogedora, con un gran pateo para corretear con mis pequeños, con un hermoso pórtico donde pondríamos una hamaca y dormir juntos. Cuando era pequeño tenía muchas expectativas de la vida, muchos sueños hermosos que anhelaba cumplir.

-Vamos Eren- Mi madre, con su tierna voz, ahora preocupada, me tomo de las manos, acariciándolas, se veían delgadas, descuidadas, ella no era la misma. Estaba exactamente igual que cuando murió mi padre.

-La luz de la luna entra por el ventanal de mi sala, él dice: cariño ya llegué, quiero mi beso de bienvenida- Mi madre tuerce los labios sin entenderme, mami, yo tampoco sé lo que digo.

-Solo vamos Eren- Sus tiernas manos me sujetan con fuerza, quiere que me aleje de ese lugar.

-Mami te amo ¿Lo sabes?- Se detiene, sus manos se sienten mojadas.

-Ya Eren, basta por favor- Se gira molesta, pero cuando me ve suaviza sus bellas facciones.

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunto de nuevo, mirando sus cabellos castaños, son tan bonitos, estos se mueven con suavidad por el viento- Eres muy bonita ¿Lo sabías?

-Yo lo sé hijo, yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto- Sé que me sigue el juego, es lo menos que puede hacer, mami lo siento tanto ¿Te estoy haciendo tanto daño? Lo siento, yo te amo.- Tú también eres muy apuesto, mi querido hijo.

La vida siempre ha sido difícil, no lo sabía antes, para un niño todo es sencillo, si algo sale mal mami siempre lo arreglara, esta vez mamá no podrá.

Mi cuarto se siente vació, antes solía haber risas, un poco de regaños pero esos no importaban, eran regaños de las personas que amaba.

Cuando perdí a la primera persona más importante de mi vida estaba más enojado que triste, supuse por la conmoción. Cada ser humano es diferente, nuestras reacciones lo son, yo creía ser del montón… bueno lo soy, solo que a muchos la vida nos tira más mierda que a otros "Mintió mami" le había dicho a mi madre cuando me dijo que mi padre había fallecido, estaba destrozado, ya no tenía a mi preciada persona. Los días siguientes había sido de un profundo luto, yo dejé de hablar un tiempo, no tenía ganas.

-La estrella me contó tu secreto… dime ¿Ahora de que me sirve?- En este, mi segunda semana de luto logré hablar, cuando mi padre murió había pasado un mes, mami dijo que seguía diciendo que mi padre mintió "¿En qué me mintió mamá?" ella no lo sabía, yo sí, pero no quería decirlo, era un secreto que solo la estrella y la luna sabían.

Él bello pájaro que conocí cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho, su tierna vocecita me acompaño por muchos años, el pájaro está bien, esperó que nunca me abandone, lo amo tanto.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- Pregunta mi madre, ella temé que cometa una locura, se siente ansiosa si me deja unos minutos solo.

-Mami ¿Por qué las rosas tienen espinas?- Pregunte mirando mis zapatos rojos, hace tiempo dejaron de gustarme.

-Para protegerse de los demás- Ella estaba pálida, no quería verla de esa manera, mami debía ser hermosa- No seas una rosa.

Un horrible silencio que se formó, me asfixiaba, quería correr, ir de nuevo con la luna, con mi padre, ver de nuevo al bello pájaro y abrazar a la estrella.

-Quiero tomar un baño, no me hables por favor, no quiero escucharte- Ella me ayudo a levantarme de mi mecedora, cuando intento tirarla por primera vez yo no estaba en casa, me enoje con ella, diciéndole que no debía hacerlo, si quería tirarla lo haría yo mismo. Cuando de nuevo quiso hacerlo, después de dos años, le grite que le dejara, que no era de ella, que era de los pequeños conejos, que la luna se enojaría conmigo si los conejos se enteraban.

-Está bien, lo siento- No mami, yo lo siento, soy una deshonra ¿Me odias? Lo entiendo si lo haces, yo a veces me odio.

Ella no dejaba que tomará un baño solo, decía que era para que no me durmiera o me resfriara ya que solía quedarme mirando a la nada, desaparecía del mundo para enfrascarme en realidades alternas, donde la luna estaba a mi lado, los conejos, el pájaro, la estrella y sobre todo el amor. Mami solía bañarme con paciencia, tratando de no tocar las heridas externas, pero tratando de curar las internas, lo siento mami, ya no hay remedio, solo queda una opción y sé que, es la que más miedo tienes.

-¿Puedo darme un baño solo?- Me aventure a preguntar, sus movimientos se detuvieron y su mano sobre mis hombros apretaron mi piel.

-No- Fue su respuesta, soltándola con dureza- Me gusta bañarte, me recuerda a cuando eras un…

-No debes hablar de conejos, es lo que dijo la estrella ¿sabes? Ella me trajo ayer un pastel, dijo que no podía verme un tiempo, la entiendo, debe extrañar a la luna ¿Crees que aún la odie?- Mi madre de nuevo tomó con delicadeza mi piel, lavándola con cuidado.

-Ella solo estaba celosa, porque la luz del sol no la bañaba a ella, el sol prefería a la luna- Era cierto, el solo amaba a la luna, eran tan contrarías pero se amaban.- A veces yo la odiaba también, la odio en este momento.

Quise girarme, decirle que no debía hacerlo, que la odiaría si decía algo de mi luna.

-Te amo mami ¿Lo sabes? Te amo un montón, así de mucho- La primera sonrisa sincera de mi mami, hace mucho que no la veía- La galaxia es más bella cuando muestra su encanto, tú eres bella cuando sonríes.

-Tú también- A veces el sol quería que la galaxia la dejará en paz, que se marchará.

-Creo que es mejor guardar silencio de nuevo- Ella se mostró triste, lo siento mamá pero no quiero estar en esta vida.

Yo no solía estar así de loco, yo solía ser alegre, encantador, hablaba hasta por los codos, eso decía mi madre, pero ahora no tengo razón para reír, todo se había arruinado, la luna se marchó, con ella los bellos conejos que ahora brincan con la luna, esperó que estén felices.

Quiero hablar de cómo mi vida cambió, como poco a poco esta vida se fue desquebrajando, dicen que si cuentas tus penas es más fácil olvidarlas, el pájaro dice que debo continuar con mi vida, sabio pájaro ¿No me dijiste eso ya hace años? No creo que esta vez sea sencillo, es más fácil pedirle deseos a Dios, ese que hace años me abandono.

Quiero ser el de antes, quiero reír, ya no llorar, quiero enamorarme, ser libre, dejar que las más bellas cosas lleguen a mi vida, Dios mío, quiero tantas cosas, pero ya no quiero llorar, que ya nadie me las arrebate. Si llego a enamorarme de nuevo ¿las alejaras de nuevo? ¿Cuándo más tendré que sufrir para que estés contento? Yo, a tu antes devoto hijo, que te amaba como a un hijo a su padre. Quiero desaparecer, pero también quiero aferrarme a la vida ¿Para qué? Me pregunta a diario mi reflejo, ese que miro cuando mi mama me seca y viste.

-Ya no quiero ese espejo, sácalo mamá- Ella asiente, sabe lo que veo, ella lo ve a diario.

-Lo haré si no cierras la puerta de tu recamara, no me gusta, así como tú quieres cosas yo igual- Su voz suena dura, más de lo que quería, puedo notarlo en sus manos nerviosas.

-Está bien mamá- Acepto, quiero darle un poco de paz- Pero déjame dar un baño yo…

-Eso no, si haces una locura no podrás ver a los conejos- Apretó los labios molesto, estoy cansado, yo no quiero suicidarme, no podría, no por la estrella, ella estaría muy triste.

-Al menos deja que yo me cambie o seque solo mamá, ya no soy un niño, me da vergüenza, sé que los primeros días estaba muy mal pero ya no. Te lo suplico mamá, incluso me pondré de rodillas, pero déjame estar solo.- La mire a los ojos, suplicante, quería tener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Está bien, pero quiero la puerta abierta y me platicaras algo.

Asiento sin interés, en serio me avergüenza tener que mostrarle mi cuerpo desnudo, además de que, quiero llorar mi pena sin ser observado.

-Mami yo te amo, tú no me dejes, promételo- Ella no me dice nada, no quiere mentirme, ella tarde o temprano se ira de mi lado.- Estoy cansado, quiero ir a dormir.

Quiero ir con la luna, ver a los conejos saltar, observar al pájaro de lejos y que mi linda estrella me espere con paciencia.

Quiero ser Eren de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, este fic, se que Eren será muy raro, pero como leyeron perdió a gente importante. Esta algo loquito pero poco a poco -y como siempre en mis fics- se irá desarrollando el personaje,

Este fic lo pondré como el reto de mayo que viene con lemmon, pero como no puedo ponerle lemmon a la primera lo subo desde ahorita.

Próximo capitulo: El pájaro

Nos vemos: Con todo my love: Harye lee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece

Pareja; Riren

Advertencia: muerte de personajes, m-preg

* * *

Capítulo 2: El pájaro

Cuando mi padre murió yo me sentí la persona más infeliz del mundo, ya no tenía con quien más hablar, con quien sentirme libre, amaba a mi padre, era estricto pero agradable.

Hace años me escape de mi casa para poder dar una vuelta, estaba algo fastidiado de la depresión de mi madre, ella le rogaba a Dios, pidiéndole que le regresará a mi padre. Pobre tonta, una vez muerto nadie regresa, nadie saldrá de la tumba aunque le rece de rodillas, aunque llore y suplique, solo había una forma de regresar a ellos, pero no que ellos regresen a ti. El parque estaba a unas cuadras de mi antiguo hogar, seis para ser preciso, de niño pensaba que era el camino a un lugar mejor, donde no escuchaba los rezos y llanto lastimero de mi madre, donde conocí al bello pájaro.

El parque era muy lindo, su pasto bien cuidado, los arboles grandes, frondosos y fuertes me invitaban a siempre quedarme, aunque era un niño solitario, admirando la bella naturaleza no me molestaba, me agradaba mantenerme alejados de todos "tal vez ellos también me abandonen" pensé angustiado, siempre temeroso de que me dejarán solo con mamá.

-¿Por qué estás solo?- Me pregunto un pequeño niño, se veía lindo, delicado y su piel era muy blanca, me recordaba a las muñecas de mamá.

-Me gusta- Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pregunto lo mismo, que haces tú aquí, hace tiempo no venía a mi árbol favorito, así que, cuando te vi ayer no me pude acercar, pero ahora te gane así que debes ser tímido y dejarme solo- Me moleste con el niño, yo no era tímido, ahora era callado pero nunca tímido.

-El árbol es muy grande, quédate en tú lado, no te molestaré- El pequeño rubio estaba tranquilo, como si esperara que de dijera aquello.

-Haz lo que quieras- Pronuncio tomando su cuaderno de colores, yo asentí dejándolo de lado.

Estaba acostumbrado a mirar las hojas de los árboles, era una tranquilidad que a veces me embargaba, me hacía sentir bien, pero esta tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un rubio, que siempre coloreaba distintos libros, que rasgaba emocionado las hojas de papel que tenían algún dibujo de animal o súper héroe.

Yo solía escapar de casa, de mi madre y los recuerdos, en especial de mi madre, que ya no era la misma, había sido llevaba da junto a su esposo. Padre, no sabes cuánto extraño tú presencia, que me leas cuentos maravillosos que te inventas, que cocinemos juntos a pesar de los regaños de mi madre.

Cuando lloraba en silencio el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados no decía nada, se mantenía en silencio mientras lloraba y cuando dejaba de hacerlo continuaba coloreando. Parecía una buena persona.

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se fue disminuyendo, comenzamos a darnos cuenta que ser unos niños solitarios no era bueno para el otro, Armin había perdido a sus padres, dibujaba los cuadernos para distraerse y no recordarlos, cuando lo hacía tenía ganas de irse lejos, junto a ellos.

Una tarde como todas me acerque al cuarto de mi madre, sus lloriqueos me fastidiaban y lastimaban, su falta de cuidado me molestaba muchísimo, pero había preferido que se mantuviera de esa manera, detestaba más la sobre protección de mi madre.

-Había un pájaro, uno pequeño, me amaba tanto como yo a él, nunca me abandono, ellos no lo hacen- Sonreí al escuchar los disparates de mi madre, los pájaros no abandonaban, por eso podía ser amigo de Armin, era como un pequeño pájaro, como los que mi mamá tenía en un cuadro.

Dejé a mi madre sola como siempre, tomé los colores caros que papá me había regalado especialmente para mí y fui directo con mi nuevo amigo.

Él estaba en el mismo lugar, esperándome como siempre.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- Mi amigo se veía asombrado, pero sonrió como yo cuando vio los lápices de colores que tenía en mis manos.- Puedes tenerlos.

-Eren, pero esto debe valer mucho ¿De dónde lo haz sacado?- Pregunto mi amigo sin poder tomar la caja.

-Mi padre me los dio antes de morir, dijo que si no los quería podía dárselos a alguien más.

-Eren no puedo aceptarlos, son tuyos, te los regalo tú padre que falleció- Armin si era como un pajarito, amable, pequeño, rubio y su voz me tranquilizaba mucho.

-Por eso mismo te los regalo, son míos así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, tengo que compartir algo especial con una persona agradable y especial- El pequeño pajarito sonrió apenado, sus mejillas se colorearon de un bello carmín- ¿No los vas a aceptar?

Pregunte haciendo un puchero, Armin levanto la mano dudoso pero tomó los lápices de colores después de pensarlo por un momento.

-Está bien, tomaré esto importante para ti- Me dijo muy alegre- Así yo podre colorear contigo, mis padres me regalaron una caja entera de libros para colorear antes de morir, yo también lo compartiré con alguien especial.

Ambos pasamos las tardes coloreando, conociéndonos, compartiendo la pena de un ser querido, escapando de la triste realidad para encontrar algo de paz, nos funcionaba a ambos, por ello nos hicimos los mejores amigos. El sol amaba al pájaro, lo bañaba de su calor para que él pájaro cantara sus bellas canciones, unas que alegraban a ambos.

-Eren, lo lamento- Pero cuando creces las cosas cambian, las amistades ya no son la misma, la sencillez de la vida se complica y los problemas son mayores- Por favor Eren ya no te hagas daño, me dañas a mí.

Yo nunca quise dañar al pájaro, sé que me amaba muchísimo, tanto como yo lo hago.

Se de ante mano que yo debo salir de esta pena, que debo continuar con mi vida, pero vamos, hace poco perdí a una gran cantidad de personas, nada es fácil. Recuerdo muy bien mi etapa de crisis, fue la que más odio el pájaro, le hice mucho daño y me lo hice a mí mismo, pero estaba muy poco consiente de mi entorno, mi pena estaba tan viva en mi piel que escocia mucho.

-La luna me dijo: te amo, amo a mi pequeño sol, aunque él no me ame igual- Armin bajo la mirada, se le veía muy triste- Yo lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-Eren- Mi mejor amigo me mira, odio verlo tan triste.

-Dime- Lo ayudo a continuar, parece dudoso.

-¿Me odias?- Su pregunta me extraña mucho, nunca lo odiaría. Sonrió de lado, parece más una mueca burlesca.

-Si no odio a Mikasa menos a ti, eres de las personas que amo, a quién odio es a mamá, quiero que se aleje de mí- Ella esta abajo, preparando algo para mi mejor amigo- La escuche diciendo que esperaba verte muerto.

Parece espantado, pero en seguida se recupera.

-Bueno, ya somos dos- Sonrió satisfecho, el pájaro odia a la galaxia, eso estaba esperando.

-¿Cuándo me sacaras de aquí?- Pregunto, en mi mano está el teléfono que me acaba de regalar, quiere que lo esconda bien, en mi otra mano esta la foto de Levi.- Mi hermosa luna se ve bien aquí, es muy hermoso, como una muñeca, me recuerda a cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-Será pronto Eren, si algo pasa llámame. Te amo Eren, quiero que lo sepas, yo no te dejaré- Sus ojos se miran cristalinos, su labio tiembla por el silencioso llanto. Me acerco a él, se ve muy pálido, eso me disgusta mucho, acaricio su pequeña cara, sus cabellos claros, para terminar dándole un beso en sus temblorosos labios.- No hagas eso, mi novio se molestará.

-A Levi no le molestaba, decía que le parecía un gesto de niños, a mí no me gustas de esa manera, eres mi mejor amigo- Claro que su novio no lo comprende de esa manera.

-Bueno Levi nos conoce desde chicos, tú luna era extraña pero era bueno- Por eso me agrada Armin, él amaba a mi luna.- Pero Erwin es diferente, si nos ve se enojara.

-Está bien- Acepto, el tuerce los labios- En serio no estoy enojado, si no quieres que no lo haga dejaré de hacerlo, pero quiero que me saques de aquí.

-Lo haré Eren, pero entiende eres menor de edad, espera unos días, pronto será tu cumpleaños- Acepto derrotado, Armin ya tiene los 18 años, él ya es libre.

-No quiero estar a su lado, está loca, no sabe lo que dice- Tengo miedo de mi madre, ya no sé qué hacer con ella. Estoy listo para seguir adelante, pero ella no, por eso debo dejarla.

-Al menos tu miedo hacía ella hizo que recuperaras la razón, hablabas de cosas extrañas- Niego con la cabeza, debes en cuando lo sigo haciendo.

-Hace seis meses que murió, no debo estar así toda la vida, dicen que existen seis etapas de duelo, ya las supere todas, soy más consiente de mi entorno, debiste venir cuando Mikasa lo hizo, parecía un desquiciado- Me avergüenzo de a verme mostrado así ante mis amigos, pero ahora estoy mejor.

-Igual me alegro que estés bien- Escucho un ruido que alerta a los dos, él se pone nervioso- Sigue actuando como antes, creó que ya viene.

Asiento con la cabeza, mamá no debe saber que estoy bien. Vuelvo a mi letargo, a mi actuación de loco, llevo haciéndolo todo este mes, mamá piensa que sigo igual, a salvo de todos los que ella cree me hacen daño.

Estoy bien, lo juro.

* * *

Próximo cap: Luna

Se que esta algo rebuscado pero ya verán el porque


End file.
